The Nightshade Prophecy
by Siennatheanimusmudwing
Summary: Nightshade was rejected from her own mother and grows up a stranger in her own tribe, until the inevitable happens, and she is dragged off on an dangerous quest to stop the barbaric dragons from the north.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about my first story. I'm still new to this, so I'm still learning the basics. Enjoy!**

 _ **The Nightshade Prophecy**_  
 _In the orchard, an egg will be lain,_  
 _the giver of the egg will be captured and slain,_  
 _Fur as black as the shade at night,_  
 _She'll come to save the world from an endless fight,_  
 _Pelt as shadowed as an endless void,_  
 _the dark one decides the world saved..._  
 ** _or destroyed._**

 **Peach's POV**  
Peach peered out through the thick branches of the grove,curled around her egg. Above, she saw glimpses of flashing golden fur. _Probably Timber and Birch out for a late night hunt,_ she thought.

Tonight was the night her egg would hatch. She new it. So she waited.

And waited,

And waited.

 _Is it supposed to take this long?_ She held it up to the light. Suddenly, a paw cracked out.

A black one.

 _Black?_ All of a sudden, Peach was terrified. The words of the prophecy came back to her. _The giver of the egg will be captured and slain... the dark one decides the world saved or destroyed..._ she jumped up and backed away slowly. The tiny dragon escaped fully out of her shell and tilted its head at Peach. She approached it cautiously. As she got closer, she realized that it was a girl. She knew the prophecy name for a black furwing, the male name snakeroot, the female name...

Nightshade.


	2. School

**Sorry for not posting for a while. I can never remember!**

Nightshade soared through the sky, searching the forest canopy for something she knew would be there.

She had done all her studies, read all the preparation scrolls. She _knew_ she would get it right.

 _There!_

A giant grayish-brown mound rose up from the leaves, covered in different colors of glinting scales. _Nagarr Academy._ "Yeeeee!" Holly squealed,"We're here!" "Calm down Holly," Daffodil said calmly. She was going to be the librarian. "No need to be so loud." "How can I not be? We're going to SCHOOL!" "SHUT IT!" snapped Firecracker,"We've been traveling for a day now. You've had FOREVER to get over it."

The group of twelve Furwings swooped down to join the crowd, Holly shreiking like a startled mountain lion all the way.

A paranoid-looking dragon rushed up to them. "Welcome. My name is salamander." _Cavewing,_ Nightshade thought, judging by her large snout and small wings. She'd never met a dragon from another tribe before. She looked around at the colorful chaos. She saw Cavewings, Cloudwings, Blazewings, and Boltwings. Her group was the last to show up.

"... Nightshade? You're in the Cougar winglet, with Lilly, Misty, Spray, Heat, Scorch, Static, and Shock. Your cave is down this tunnel, direct other side of the great hall, third door to the left. Any questions?" The Cavewing greeter asked. "No, thanks," Nightshade replied. She stepped into the dark tunnel.

 **MISTY**

Misty entered her sleepin cave and threw all her stuff (a blanket and pillow) on the floor. Whoever she was partnered with hadn't gotten there yet. She looked at the scroll on the wall that said **Misty**. One line below it said **Nightshade**. _Hmph. Must be a Furwing._ She walked to the hammock that had damp, fluffy mountain moss on it, with a spray bottle right next to it in a little hole in the wall. "Oh, COME ON! Cloudwings aren't that wet!"

"What?" she heard a voice from the doorway ask. A black Furwing stood there. Misty had never seen a black one before. "Hi, is this the-" the black dragon broke off seeing the sign. "Oh, ok. I guess you're Misty, then?"

"Yeah. Welcome to Nagarr Academy. That's your bed." Misty pointed at a stone ledge, draped with thin, woven fabric. Nightshade put her bag on it. "I guess it's time for class then? Biology," she read off her schedule scroll. "Yeah, we're with the Panther Winglet." Misty answered. They walked out the door, both excited to meet their winglet.


End file.
